With an automatic transmission, a gearshift lever can be used for selecting a desired driving mode. In such a driving mode, the automatic transmission can automatically convert an input rotational rate to a necessary output rotational rate through various transmission steps, in response to a torque demand at the output drive.
DE 10 2005 001 818 A1 shows a shifting device for an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle.
With this background, the embodiments of the present disclosure involve an improved gear selection unit for an automatic transmission for a vehicle, as well as an improved method for operating a gear selection unit. Advantageous designs can be derived from the following description.